


Letters

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Siegrain: God Extraordinaire [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Loki Needs a Hug, Making Up, One Shot, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The youngest recruit of the Avengers at sixteen, helps two brothers make up... After yelling at one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Avengers just Siegrain ^-^

Thor sighed to himself, slipping another letter into the slit of the cell his brother was kept in. Loki had been deprived of human or Asgardian interaction for the last six months, but Thor visited him whenever he was able just to drop off a letter to him, waiting for him to reply one day.

He looked surprised to the brunette besides him, "Siegrain? Why are thou here?" The god questioned. The faux hawked girl smiled up at him, attention returning to the door of Loki's cell a few feet away.

"Came to speak with Loki s'all." She shrugged. Thor's blue eyes widened.

"You can't do that. It goes against Fury's orders." Thor said. Siegrain shrugged lamely as she made her way towards the door, "You will bring Fury's wrath upon yourself child." He said just before Siegrain flicked her wrist, a portal swirling purples, blues, & greens appeared in front of her. Like Loki, she had a knack for magic & was able to summon portals to anywhere she pleased.

"I'm not scared of Eye patch, he always has his panties in a bunch," Siegrain winked, "might as well give'em a reason why." She waved & stepped into the portal, it immediately closing behind her. Thor shook his head, muttering a prayer for her before leaving the room. Siegrain cursed quietly when she tripped over the end of what she thought was a carpet. A chuckle sounded over where Thor & her had just been standing on the other side.

"Siegrain." Loki said his voice conveying a smile only she'd been able to pick up on. She waved regardless he couldn't see it & carefully walked over to him, not sure what else awaited her. Letting out a breath of relief she managed to find the god & sit down cross-legged in front of him.

"Hey Loki." She smiled but then frowned. Loki raised the lights slightly, looking back at the teen with narrowed eyes.

"What?" He questioned. Siegrain reached to Loki's left, fingertips brushing the pile of notes & letters sitting besides him. "Oh... _those_." Loki murmured distasteful. He glared at the messily stacked envelopes, as if trying to accomplish turning them to ash  & dust.

Siegrain grabbed one, "Why haven't you read any of these?" She questioned him, brown eyes meeting his vibrant blue ones. "Thor really takes his ti-"

"Thor lacks the patience for taking time." Loki interrupted, "That blonde fool, patience isn't one of his admirable traits." He growled & crossed his arms. Siegrain stared at the raven haired male in shock, eyes reflecting sadness & a soft hate easily snuffed out by her understanding of the "villain" in front of her. She understood Loki all too well. He _didn't_ feel like he was good enough. He _wasn't_ the favored sibling by anyone. He _wasn't_ praised nor respected. He was a _monster_. And she understood completely.

"I know Thor took his time on these, all of these," Loki looked at her, eyes flickering over her until coming to rest on her hands. Some of the letters clenched tightly in her grip. Siegrain glared at the floor, not wishing to direct her anger at someone who didn't know. "Thor took his time to write these for you... I know this for a fact. He asked me to help him convey how he felt into words, into a way to help you understand what he was going through-"

Loki scoffed, "What he was going through?!" He snarled, "He's not the one trapped in solitary confinement!" Loki slammed his fists against the metal flooring.

"Loki..." she said pleadingly, "He felt like crap because you're here! He didn't want to be the reason his brother was to remain locked up for the rest of his existence! Thor loves you & all you do is kick him to the curb!" Siegrain growled out, "Thor would give his life for you, & all you see him as if the dirt beneath your boots! Outta everyone on this earth, he'd be the first to stand up for you, & the one to fall with you without a second thought, without hesitance!" Loki looked shock at the Avengers' outburst.

"I didn't know..." Loki began only for her to interrupt him.

"Damn straight you didn't know! You were too damn full of yourself to notice how torn up your brother was because of what he had to do to you!" Siegrain said, "Loki, you're so bullheaded." She sighed, "Then again, so is Thor, I guess it runs in the family. Listen you pompous asshole, I want you to apologize to Thor & I want you to accept his apology. I don't like when families are torn apart over a little world domination, okay?" Siegrain asked sheepishly. Loki nodded simply.

"Loki. Siegrain." Both looked to their lefts, there stood Thor, with a smile gracing his once so hurt features. Siegrain stood, bowing slightly to the thunder god.

"Thor." She addressed. Loki looked blank faced at his brother, unsure of what to say after the revelations he just heard. "You two have things to catch up on," she said as Thor walked towards them, "so I'll be going." Siegrain flicked her wrist, a portal of blues, yellows, & greens opened. Just as she was about to hop in, Thor wrapped an arm around her waist, & pulled her away, ignoring her squeak of protest.

"You stay too." Thor said as he pulled Loki into him as well. Both Loki & Siegrain flailed & squirmed for a bit before realizing there was no way out, instead both settled for the affection brute they knew as Thor.

"Thor..." Siegrain whined.

"You blonde buffoon, release me!" Loki spoke. Thor grunted & squeezed them tighter until they shut up, both just sighed & hugged him back. He smiled triumphantly. Siegrain smiled to herself.

"At least you guys made up." She said looking at both of them. Thor nodded.

"This changes-" both glared at Loki who rolled his eyes & shut his mouth. He turned away from their view, & smiled small to himself. He was secretly glad he had his brother back.

"Thank you Siegrain." Thor & Loki said in unison, causing them to all laugh. All three knew things would only get better.

**Author's Note:**

> The End! Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
